


What it means to be family

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Gen, Small cameos from other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: After a photo shoot, Nanase Riku received word that his mother had just been admitted into hospital. Having heard this news, Kujou Tenn is debated about his feelings towards his family, the one he had abandoned. With a huge shove, he manages to face them straight on despite his fears.Inspired by Nezu Dango's Umi-chan idea





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [天陸海まとめ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252481) by Nezu Dango (ねずだんご). 



> Idea was used with permission from Nezu Dango, the original creator of Umi-chan who the younger sister of Tenn and Riku, over Facebook chat. Please support her works! You can find her on Facebook. 
> 
> Her works are what inspired me to start writing and really get into this series, and words alone cannot express my gratitude and admiration for her.
> 
> Set sometime in the second part of the main story.
> 
> Please enjoy, and thanks for reading!

"Can we have the next group step forward? Kujou-kun, Nanase-kun and the younger Izumi-kun?"

"Yes!"

The date of the live concert held to commemorate the renewal of the famous Zero Arena was drawing closer. As preparations are being completed, everyone involved in the project was busy completing their tasks. As for the three idol groups: Re:vale, Trigger and Idolish7, today was the final day for group photographs to be taken.

At the moment, the last of the shuffle units were summoned to have their turn, while the rest waited patiently for the trio to finish before they take a commemorative group shot. All these photographs were to be used as promotional material, for posters, magazine articles, advertisements as well as for the booklet that was to be distributed to those who attended the concert.

The managers of the respective groups stood by, keeping a watchful eye over those under their charge. One of them is Takanashi Tsumugi, the precious only child of the president of Takanashi Productions which produced the seven-man group, Idolish7. She was prepared for the day, with enough water and other supplies that the boys may need in between each of their turns.

"Thank you for your hard work, Sougo-san and Tamaki-san! You may take a short break until Riku-san and the rest are done."

"Same to you, Manager. Thank you for your hard work."

"… Water."

"Here you go!"

"Thanks."

"Sougo-san, here is one for you too."

"Thank you very much... Manager, is that your phone ringing?"

"Oh!"

Looking at her smartphone, she noticed that the call was from Oogami Banri, the agency's clerk. However, it was not the office's number, but his personal phone's. This was an unusual occurrence, which made her worried. Excusing herself, she stepped out of the dark studio to answer it.

Nanase Riku noticed this, and it could not help but catch his attention.

"Nanase-kun! Please look over here!"

"A-Ah! Yes!"

The redhead received a stern glare from his group mates for getting distracted, in which he gave an apologetic glance. As often as he could, he kept his eyes on the door, waiting for the girl's return. She came back just as the rest of the groups were called back for the group photograph, wearing a rather anxious expression on her face. She looked straight at Riku as if she had something urgent to tell him.

Something was wrong, and it was not only Riku who realised that.

However, there was nothing they could do about it, except to complete the job quickly to be able to get off the set.

"And that's a wrap! Thank you very much!"

"Thank you for your hard work!"

"Riku-san!" As they approached, Tsumugi called out to him directly. "I need to speak to you for a moment. Banri-san called earlier to inform that your father had called the agency a short while ago."

"Father did?!" Riku exclaimed, raising the volume of his voice unintentionally. Because of this, the rest of people from the other two groups had overheard him and could not help but to be interested in the matter. "W-What did he say?"

"Calm down and listen to what I have to say. Your mother had just been admitted in the hospital."

At that moment, Riku felt his heart sink. "Hospital? But why? What happened?"

"I don't know; he didn't provide any explanation. However, he is worried and wants you to head over there as soon as possible, providing the name of the hospital as well. I asked the President for permission to let go since you don't have any more work after this and he gave his consent. I'll take you there using the company vehicle."

"You don't have to do that! Let me know the place and I'll take a taxi there myself! You have to send Yamato-san and Mitsuki to their next job, don't you?"

"It's fine, Riku!" Izumi Mitsuki, his group mate, entered the conversation by giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. "We know where the studio is and there's still time, so we'll just take the train there by ourselves. don't worry about us and go to see your mom!"

"B-But still..."

"That job is for recording the variety programme at RRR Studios, isn't it?" Okazaki Rinto, the manager of Re:vale, interrupted as he had overheard the entire conversation. "Momo-kun's having another job there as well, so if you don't mind I could give you a lift there."

"W-Will that be okay?"

"Of course it will be, Little Manager!" Momo flashed Tsumugi a grin of assurance. "Riku, your family's more important than anything else, so go ahead without reserve!"

"If that's the case, I'll take up on your offer, Manager."

"Great! I'll be waiting for you in the car park, so come down to the basement after you've changed and cleaned up!"

Watching the events unfold from afar was the centre of Trigger, Kujou Tenn. Like everyone else, he had heard everything that had happened. However, it did not concern him as he was not the one who had been informed.

He excused himself promptly and began to make his way back to his group's dressing room before anyone else could leave, as his group was due for an interview in another location after this job. Noticing this, his group mates did the same, following behind him.

It was silent and awkward between the three of them, and the one who broke the ice was Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, as they had entered the room. "Tenn, is this fine?"

"Regarding what?"

"Well, I mean... that thing that Riku-kun was talking about... aren't you worried?"

"Why should I be? It doesn't concern me, does it? Stop dragging your feet and hurry up. We're going to be late for that interview."

The leader of the group, Yaotome Gaku, was displeased by his answer. "Don't give us that crap, you heartless brat."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I called you a heartless brat." Gaku repeated, his eyes narrowing in annoyance at the glare he was given. "Nanase's mother is your mother as well. How could you not care about the woman who gave birth and raised you? You can be rude for all I care, but I will not forgive you if you are not filial to your parents, you ingrate."

"Gaku! Don't be so harsh on him. Tenn, we know you're worried so it's okay if you want to go along with Riku-kun. We can handle the next job by ourselves."

"I said I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Gaku was appalled at how stubborn he could be. "You're obviously worried, and we understand. I'll explain everything to the editor of that magazine and my father, so you can just go with them."

"I won't go."

"Tenn!"

"Nothing you say will change my mind."

"For the love of...!" The silver-haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You know, there's a time and place to be stub—"

"It's not like I don't want to go; I can't!" At this point, Tenn had tears in the corner of his eyes, which appears when he lets his emotions get the better of him. "I don't deserve to go. I'm no longer a child of the Nanase family; I have no right to call her 'Mother' after abandoning all of them. I haven't stepped into that house all these years after leaving, and I don't intend to. After all I have done, there is no way I would be so easily forgiven. They... my parents won't be happy to see me, I'm sure. That's why it's fine."

Gaku and Ryuu exchanged a glance before the former let out a sigh. "You know, Tenn, for someone who is pretty smart you have times when you're awfully stupid. Do you honestly think that anyone would believe you when you're wearing that face?"

What Gaku was referring to was the fact that Tenn was wearing a pained expression, one that clearly showed his internal struggle. He was worried but was trying his best not to show it, doing everything he could to maintain the ideal image of himself.

"Tenn," Ryuu gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Don't think or worry so much. You know you can trust us to have your back and cover for you properly."

"So, go. And when you return, we will be here waiting for you."

Tenn would never admit it, but he was always glad to have the both of them as his group mates... and to be able to be a part of this group.

"I'll be back." He informed them after he gathered his things, setting the straps of his bag on his shoulders.

"Just go already, sheesh."

"We'll be praying for your mother's safety."

Tenn nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room. He figured that he should head straight to the car park, where that girl... Idolish7's manager said she would be waiting. Along the way, he had to pass by their dressing room where, by some coincidence, the door swung open just as he walked past it. Fortunately, he was far enough from the door to not have it hit his face.

"We'll be going now!" Riku was the one who opened it, excusing himself from the rest of the members.

"Hope your mom will be okay!" Mitsuki replied from inside. "Look after Iori too!"

"Big Brother, it should be the other way around… ah." What Tenn did not expect was the presence of Izumi Iori, who seemed to be accompanying Riku. The younger boy noticed him standing outside, and while he did not seem pleased to see him off the set still acknowledged his presence. "Kujou-san."

"Tenn-nii?!" It was only then that Riku had noticed his older twin standing behind the door and out of surprise squeaked out his name without thinking. "Te… Kujou-san, why are you here?"

"…" Tenn did not know what he should say.

Would it be right for him to insist that he wanted to go with them to the hospital? Riku would allow it, he was sure, but Tenn was still unsure of how to face his parents. In fact, he was unsure if he was able to face them, in the first place.

In addition, his presence was beginning to attract attention from the staff and other people around. He needed to be careful with his words if he did not want the fact about him and Riku being twins to be brought to light.

"Nanase-san, let's hurry. Our manager is waiting for us."

"Ah! Right!"

"Well, Kujou-san, we will be excusing ourselves now. Thank you for your hard work today."

"Wait." Tenn interrupted quickly. "I'm coming along with you."

Iori and Riku, as well as everyone around them, looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"We're a team for now, aren't we?" Tenn quickly explained. "It's only right for me to be concerned about your matters. Come, stop standing around and let's go."

Iori and Riku exchanged a quick glance before following behind the pink-haired boy.

Tsumugi was surprised to see Tenn when the three arrived at the underground car park, but there was plenty of space in the vehicle. The three of them got into the backseat: Tenn first with Riku in the centre and Iori on the other end. The ride to the hospital was silent. The latter kept staring towards the direction of Trigger's centre, who did not pay any heed to him. He was too worried about another matter to care.

The moment they reached the hospital, the three of them were allowed to alight first while Tsumugi went to find a place to park the car. Riku's father had left message on his smartphone indicating which ward his mother was in, so all there was to do was to register in the lobby for a visit.

"Iori, are you coming with us?"

"I'll stay here to wait for our manager. It would be better if there was someone to liaise with her down here."

"So it's just me and Tenn-nii, then."

"Wait…" Tenn interrupted quickly, again, as if it was his instinct to do so. "I'll stay here too."

At this Iori clicked his tongue, while Riku made a face of disappointment. The former, obviously displeased by his choice, decided to chide him.

"Kujou-san, just for what reason did you come here? I thought that you had intended to accompany Nanase-san to visit your mother, but since it appears that I have misjudged your intentions. If you aren't going with him, then you're simply an outsider. Please leave; you have wasted your time by coming here."

"I-Iori! That's..."

"Hah? What are you saying, Izumi Iori? You're the outsider here."

"I may be an outsider to Nanase-san's family," The way Iori emphasised Riku's name made it obvious that he was trying to imply something to Tenn, and the latter caught it. "But at the least, I know why I'm here: to support Nanase-san in any way I can. What about you, Kujou-san? Why are you here in the first place? "

Tenn hated to be told off, and by Iori of all people, but he knew that the younger teen was right. Acting like this… contradictory and indecisive, was not like him at all. Not to mention that this was an important matter regarding his mother. Even if he is no longer a Nanase, the fact that she bore him in her womb for nine months, loved and cared for him was still engraved in his heart. However, he was scared, petrified even. Not of being scolded or reprimanded by his parents, but of being rejected by them. He was afraid that they would no longer accept them as their child, even though he knows that it was something that he deserved; he was the one who rejected them and their family first.

However, Riku took his hand, holding it tightly as if to assure him of something. Perhaps because they were twins, he knew what he was feeling? It was how it was for him when they were children when he held his dearest younger brother's hand as he lay on the hospital bed with the oxygen mask pulled over his face.

"Tenn-nii." His voice was warm and gentle, just like his touch. "Everything's going to be okay."

Those were the words he used to say to Riku, and now those same words were being repeated back to him. It was ironic, yet somehow strange in a pleasant way.

Tenn nodded as his reply, which made Riku overjoyed. With the decision made, the two of them headed up to the designated ward and the entire time the younger of the twins had led the older by the hand. However, Tenn was still feeling insecure about meeting his parents; he was really unprepared for this situation. Fortunately, Riku had noticed this.

"It'll be fine, Tenn-nii. Mom and Dad won't be angry at you."

"That's not it, Riku."

"Could it be that you still afraid of meeting them?"

"… I'm worried about Mom." Tenn did not avoid the question, but chose not to put it in words as he was aware that Riku already knew the answer. "I thought I was ready to meet our parents again, for a short while I thought I could be allowed to meet them, as their child. But, even though I had time to prepare myself for this… Gaku and Ryuu encouraged me, too…"

The redhead let go of his hand to give him a hug, squeezing him tightly. He knew how Tenn was; when he felt insecure there would be little that anyone could do to quell it. At most, it would only be a temporary solution. That was why he could not blame him for being the way he was now.

"Why don't you wait out here instead?" That was the best suggestion he could offer. "You can come in when you're ready."

Tenn nodded, murmuring a vague reply. Riku released his hold on his older brother, holding both of his hands in his own for a moment as if to give him courage.

"Everything will be okay." He repeated. "Mom will be alright. So will I, and Dad too. I'll be going now, Tenn-nii."

He let go of Tenn's hand, disappearing into the open door of the ward where their mother was at. Tenn stayed outside, but he could hear the voices of the people clearly.

"Mom, are you okay? I heard you're not feeling well..."

"Riku? Why are you here?"

From the sound of her surprised voice, it seemed that their mother was alright. Thank goodness.

"I called the agency for him to come over. I was worried, you see..."

"Oh, honey, you didn't have to. Riku is busy with work; you shouldn't trouble him."

"Don't say that, Mom! There's no way Mom would be a trouble to me! Plus, work for today is already finished, so you don't have to worry about that."

Feeling relieved that his mother was fine, Tenn took a brief peek into the room. He could see his father's back to him and Riku, holding his mother's hand. He could see her smile as she patted the head of her younger son who sat on the bed next to her. This being the first time he had the chance to see her in five... maybe six years, she looked a little older, perhaps a little more tired. However, everything else about her was the same as he had remembered: her soft expression, the way she looked at her children with gentle eyes, her warm smile. He felt his heart tighten in his chest, as tears began to well up in his eyes.

They were happy and together as a family, and he was fine with this. If he were to return to them, he would only bring them unhappiness and misfortune. He was silly for thinking, just for a moment, that he wanted to be part of that family once again. After all, he has his own family now, with Kujou-san and Aya.

That is why he believed that he could be satisfied with just knowing that his mother was fine and silently, he turned to leave.

"Tenn...?"

As he made his decision to leave, he heard his mother call out his name. From where he was standing there was no way that she would have been able to see him. Even if she heard footsteps it could have just been someone else... how was she able to tell that it was her older son, who betrayed and abandoned the family years ago?

A mother's instinct… perhaps?

"Tenn, you're there, aren't you?" Her voice was soft, with no hint of anger. "Come over here."

"Tenn?"

"Mom…" Riku sounded worried but unlike his father, he was definitely not surprised, and their mother noticed this.

"Tell me the truth, Riku. He's there, isn't he?"

"He's…"

For Riku it was hard to speak. He would be betraying Tenn if he said that he was there, but he was unable to lie to his mother either. Tenn was aware of his dilemma and did not want to have to put him in this awkward situation.

Hanging his head low to hide his tears, he took in a deep breath. He stepped forward, in small strides, until he was in view of the three. He could hear his father's gasp in shock; that was a reaction that he had expected. He felt that he should say something, but what?

But before the words could form in his mind, his mother spoke to him. "Tenn, come over here."

She patted the unoccupied area on the other side of the bed, beckoning for him to sit by her side. Obediently he did as he was told, but he still had his head hung low so she could not see his expression.

"Raise your head, dear. Let me see how much you've grown."

He shook his head. There was no way he could let his mother see him like this.

However, she cupped his face in her warm hands, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. Slowly, she lifted his head up and she was able to do so easily without much resistance. Being able to see the face of her older son in the flesh, after more than five long years, put a smile on her face.

"Look at you; you're so thin. Have you been eating well and getting enough rest?"

Tenn bit his lip. He was unable to use words to reply her, not after she had treated him with such kindness after what he had done.

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt somewhere?"

He shook his head in reply. He was overcome with so many emotions, all of them he had forced himself to keep locked away in his heart, that he could not help but to pour them out. As he did, his mother stroked his head gently, the warmth of her hand nostalgic.

"T-Tenn-nii..."

Watching Tenn cry, Riku started to tear up as well. However, he felt happy for his older brother, who was finally back to being part of their family.

"Mom... Dad... I..."

Tenn's voice was hoarse from crying and barely came out as a whisper, but everyone was able to hear him clearly. At this, even their parents started tearing up and their mother leant forward to embrace him.

"I was scared. I was just so scared, I... I..."

"Hush, dear... there's no need for you to be frightened. Everything will be alright now."

Tenn knew well enough that it would not be. However, he believed those words, as he held his mother's body... smaller than he remembered it to be, against his.

It took a while for them to calm down from this, but when they did there was nothing but smiles on their faces.

"Still, look how handsome you have become. It's so much different from seeing you on television. You've grown into a fine young man; you even resemble your father now."

"What about me, Mom?"

"You are as adorable as your mother."

"Dad, that's not a word you should use to describe someone who's becoming an adult in a year!"

At Riku's protest, Tenn could not help but laugh.

"Speaking of which... Mom, what happened to you? Why are you in the hospital? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" She frowned, not comprehending what he had meant. "Oh, no, no. I'm perfectly fine! Your father just overreacted when I said my abdomen hurt a lot, that's all."

Both sons looked at their mother with a rather confused expression, not comprehending what she had meant.

"Mom, I don't think Dad is the kind of person who would overreact like that when your stomach starts hurting..." Riku tried to provide an explanation for his confusion, emphasising his lack of understanding in regards to the situation.

"It has nothing to do with my stomach, dear. In fact, I'm really alright. It's just one of the things that happen during pregnancy, that's all."

Now that was news to their ears.

"Pregnancy?!" Both boys nearly yelled in unison.

"Yup! I'm probably in the early stages of my third trimester, even." Their mother beamed. "Oh, we didn't tell you, Riku?"

"N-No, not a word..."

"Honey," their father could not help but to let out an exasperated sigh. "You were the one who said that we shouldn't tell him because he was busy and you wanted to surprise him."

"Oh, I believe I did."

"But Mom..." Tenn glanced down towards her abdomen. "There's barely a baby bump..."

"It's just small, that's all. I wasn't very big by normal standards even when I was carrying the both of you."

Tenn and Riku exchanged a glance. It was a huge surprise and an unexpected one at that. Their mother may be young but she was certainly beyond the age where, by normal standards, one would be found to be bearing a child.

"So... would it be a boy or a girl?"

"According to the doctors, it would be an adorable little girl! You two will finally have a sister!"

"A little sister!" Riku beamed at this, radiating his excitement. "Did you hear that, Tenn-nii? We would finally have a cute little sister! It's like what we used to talk about as kids have finally come true!"

"I heard that loud and clear, Riku."

Tenn was as excited as Riku; his heart was pounding fast in his chest but was not showing as expressively as his twin was.

"Has her name been decided? I hope we get to meet her soon!"

"Actually, we haven't thought of one." Their father admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "Your mother wanted you to think of her name."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Can both Tenn-nii and I decide together, then?"

"Riku, there's no need to involve me in this—"

"Don't be shy, Tenn-nii!"

"No, it's not a matter of being shy..."

Despite his protest, the both of them managed to come up with a name, one that compliments both of their own.

The weeks passed quickly, and everyone grew more anxious as the due date soon approached. Despite everything that had happened during this time, including incident at the Zero Arena, the newest member of the Nanase family was born on the third Monday of July, less than two weeks after the birthday of her own older brothers.

The name that was bestowed on her by them was Nanase Umi, a name with the blessing that she would grow up to be a child with a kind heart that was as wide as the vast blue ocean, to love and be loved by those around her.

She would also help her family reunite together as one once more, bringing her eldest brother back into their warm, loving embrace.

However, that is a story for another time.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> This family is too precious! Also, I decided to set Umi's birthday as Marine Day (Umi no Hi); I hope no one objects?
> 
> I named Tenn and Riku's parents Daichi and Misora in another AU series I had planned, although I chose not to use them here as this was not originally my idea.
> 
> To note, my form/homeroom teacher in secondary school also barely showed her baby bump; our class only knew when she announced her maternity leave and when she came back she was slimmer than she had been before she had gotten pregnant.
> 
> I hope I didn't ruin Tenn's character...?


End file.
